


Hinata  Shouyo is taken

by SussPichie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Argentina National Team, Japanese National Team, M/M, Olympics, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SussPichie/pseuds/SussPichie
Summary: Everyone in the Japan National Team knew that Hinata Shouyo was taken. He never confirms it, he never talks about his relationship, and neither shows any photos of his partner, but everyone knew that there was someone.Who was this person?  why the secret?  Everyone would discover it when they least expected it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Hinata  Shouyo is taken

Everyone in the Japan National Team knew that Hinata Shouyo was taken. He never confirms it, he never talks about his relationship, and neither shows any photos of his partner, but everyone knew that there was someone.

Hinata wasn’t a secretive person, but sometimes a few things gave away his relationship status, for example, when the whole team would talk about their love life, he would just go quiet and smile. Also, he would take phone calls at weird hours and talk with the other person in Portuguese, so everyone thought that it was for sure someone from Brazil. The only thing they knew for sure is that he was a man, why? Because Hinata says so casually one day, they were all in the shower after training, when the subject came…

― So, we all know you are in a relationship Shoujo-kun ― started Atsumu ― but you never talk about it ― Hinata just smiled at the comment and keep washing his hair.

― Come on! Tell us about the lucky lady that stole your heart ― keep pushing Atsumu. No one else said anything and they were acting as if they were no paying any attention, but the whole room was completely quiet waiting for the answer. Hinata just laughed as he finishes his shower and took his things to go out.

― I don’t know what are you talking about Atsumu-san, but if someone would stele my heart, it would definitely be a man, not a woman ― he answered grinning as he went out of the shower leaving everyone perplex on the spot.

After that, no matter who asked or how they asked Hinata never said anything about the subject. In the end, everyone thought that the partner didn’t want to be in the spotlight that it would come with Hinata being a top-raked athlete.

But even with that in mind, they were all hoping that maybe the mysterious partner will come to light in the Olympics because come on, it was the Olympics, it was Hinata’s dream, the partner has to be there for him, right?

At the end, when the Olympics came the whole team was more focused on winning it all than on Hinata’s partner.

Today was the game against Argentina, it was de 12th day, the semi-finals of the Olympic 2021, from now on the games would determinate who goes home with a medal and with which they go. Team Argentina had won the last two consecutive games against Japan, so the pressure was absolutely on.

Team Japan was already stretching and warming up when Team Argentina came in and the one leading the team was no one else than Oikawa Tooru.

― Shoyouuu! ― called Oikawa warmly from his side of the court.

― Oikawa-sannn! ― answered Hinata just as enthusiastically directly jumping on the spot and running to Oikawa’s arms for a hug. You cool say that this truly surprised his whole team, of course, they knew that Hinata and Oikawa had formed a friendship when they met in Brazil, but neither of them thought that it was so close as right now looked.

― It’s good to see you Oikawa-san! I can’t wait to play against you again ― Oikawa laughed.

― Same Shouyo! I couldn’t have thought it a better place to defeat you than at the Olympics ― he said grinning. At the precise moment, everyone saw how the whole aura around Hinata changed from warm and friendly to super competitive and intense.

― We will see about that Oikawa-san ― said Hinata looking Oikawa directly in the eyes.

Exactly at that moment, the coaches called the players to begin the game and both of them went into their side of the court. The game after that would without a doubt pass to history as one of the craziest, fastest and intense games of all times, the whole five sets were played as if it were the last one, no one was willing to give up a point until the last one of the match was count.

Sadly, for Japan once again Argentina took the victory of the encounter and went to the finals against Brazil.

― And here we have them, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the medallist! ― the stadium exploded with applause as the teams came in and stood behind the podium.

― Bronze Medalists, representing Japan! ― the public roared with applauses as the team took the podium and as every one of them was call receiving their medal. Following them came the Brazilian team receiving the silver medal.

― And finally, the Golden Medalists and Olympic Champions, representing Argentina! ― The medals were given away; the Argentinian national anthem was played finishing the Ceremony.

Still standing one in front of the other on the podium, Hinata and Oikawa were looking into each other eyes. They had stood the whole ceremony next to each other, Oikawa at the end of the 1st place podium and Hinata at the beginning of the 3rd place podium.

Without losing a second after the Ceremony ended, Tooru jumped from the podium and took Shouyo into his arms, Shouyo jumped closing his legs on Tooru’s hips as he gave a few turns.

― WE DID IT! ― yelled Tooru embracing Shouyo. Hinata laughed happily returning the embrace.

― We did it Shouyo ― said Oikawa with a soft smile as he kindly brushed his nose against Shouyo’s.

― I’m so proud of you Tooru, of us ― Hinata said with a broken voice.

― Yes, of us ― ignoring the world around them, they let their lips brush softly first, and then it turns into a full kiss.

The first to react to the scene was the Argentinian Team yelling, applauding, and whistling, followed directly by the public and then the Japanese Team. When they separated, they just looked into their respective team and grinned.

― I guess the secret is out now ― said Hinata smiling.

― The understatement of the century Hinata ― said Iwaizumi.

― Oh, come on Iwa-chan, even you can’t be so serious after winning an Olympic medal ―

― Shut up and come here Shittykawa ― Oikawa just laughed and went to hug Iwazumi.

― So Oikawa-san is your boyfriend eh Dumbass… ― said Kageyama standing now next to Hinata

― Yep, for a few years now, meeting in Brazil changed a few things for us ―

― And you didn’t even tell **me** Trashikawa. I’m waiting for an explanation… ― said Iwazumi severely.

―Well, you see Iwa-chan, the answer is like always Volleyball ― Hinata nodded.

― How so? ― pushed Miya.

― I wanted to prove myself on the international stage and Tooru wanted to defeat everyone, I included. Everyone knowing that we were together would leave doubts of if we were playing with all we got ― explained Hinata.

― And also, we both didn’t want to just be the gay players of the Olympics. We wanted to be recognized and praised because we are top players first and foremost. Now with our medals around our neck we are, we can add that we are gay, not before ― completed Oikawa.

― Make sense ― said Iwaizumi.

― And now that everything is clear there is only one thing left to do ― exclaimed Oikawa ― Matias! ― 

Hinata looked as lost as the rest. They all saw how Oikawa met his team and coach, talked quickly with them, and brought them to where the others were.

― Shouyo ― called Tooru tending his hand to him. Shouyo didn’t doubt and took it. Smiling Oikawa went to one knee. Everyone gasped.

― Shou, meeting you in Brazil was the best coincidence that has happened to me, I still think that meeting you was fate bringing us together, it doesn’t matter that you don’t believe in it, I can believe it for both of us. You are the sun that brought me the light I was missing; You remember me that Volleyball could still be fun. We just fulfilled one of our dreams together and you make me immensely happy and I think I too can make you happy. So Shouyo would you let me stay by your side and be happy together for the rest of our lives? ―

― YES Tooru, absolutely yes! ― Hinata yelled, throwing himself to Tooru’s arms. ― I love you ―

― I love you too Shou ― said Tooru almost crying.

― Hey, Hey, Hey! My disciple is getting married! ― yelled Bokuto and with him, everyone started to congratulate them.

The public went crazy as they understood what was happening and with them all the rest of the persons in the Arena.

Today they not just made history in the sport they loved; they took one more step on their path together.

And now seeing the golden ring on his finger there was no doubt about it, Hinata Shouyo is absolutely taken.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> English is NOT my mother tongue, so please have patience.
> 
> I hope you like it and if so, please leave a comment!
> 
> Enjoy <3


End file.
